


Weathering The Storm

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Umbrellas, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron finds Kirsten stuck out in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering The Storm

It was going to be another late night at the Stitch Lab, so Kirsten had offered to do the coffee run this evening. It wasn't something she normally did, but Kirsten had soon realized that she was the most efficient when it came to making these runs. Linus has a tendency to mess up their orders, Camille winds up taking forever because she's to busy flirting with the new male barista who works there, which often leads to cold coffee, and as for Cameron, he's the only other person who gets the order right and gets out quickly, but Maggie had him on strict orders tonight not to leave the lab until they were finished with the case they were all working on.

So if Kirsten wanted her order to be correct, and her coffee to be warm, she'd have to get it herself.

When she exits the coffee shop, tray of drinks in hand, she now finds that it is absolutely pouring out. Standing in the doorway, she lets out a groan of inconvenience about having to walk all the way back to the lab in the current downpour. It's not that she really minds the rain, it is just water after all, but she rather not spend the rest of the night working in wet clothes. She could try waiting it out for a couple of minutes, see if it stops or even slows down, but then that also runs the risk that it might get worse.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she decides to just brave the storm. Just as she was about to take a step outside, a man texting on his phone rams into her hard from behind, sending Kirsten falling to the ground and the coffees she was holding flying everywhere, splashing as they hit the concrete.

Pushing herself off the ground and into a sitting position, Kirsten huffs in annoyance as she turns to look at the man. "Seriously?" She asks. But he doesn't even pay her any mind, he just keeps walking, texting in one hand and sipping his coffee in the other, completely oblivious to the rain.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she starts collecting the nearby fallen cups, all the while, getting more and more soaked as the rain comes down even harder. But suddenly, the rain stops drenching her and she notices a familiar pair of shoes standing in front of her.

She looks up to find Cameron standing there, holding an umbrella over her head, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, surprised to see him.

"I got a weather alert on my phone about the storm and came out here to see if you might need this." He explained, gesturing to the umbrella with an inclination of his head.

Kneeling down beside her, he helps collect the remaining cups and lids off the ground. After tossing them in the nearby trashcan, Cameron offers Kirsten his hand and pulls her to her feet, then leads her under the overhang of the coffee shop.

"Thanks." The blonde tells him sincerely as she brushes of the debris that is currently sticking to her wet clothing. "But I thought Maggie said you weren't allowed to leave?"

Cameron chuckles slightly. "She doesn't know I snuck out. I had Linus cover for me." Kirsten can't help but grin at seeing Cameron defy Maggie, she knows he's still afraid of the woman, so she can't help but wonder why he would sneak out like this at the risk of facing his boss's wrath.

"I was worried about you being out in this weather, Stretch." Kirsten blinked in surprise, apparently she was the reason. "What happened?" Cameron asks curiously as he took in her disheveled appearance, eyes scanning her worriedly to see if she was hurt anywhere.

Kirsten crossed her arms and sighed, clearly still annoyed by what had occurred earlier. "Some idiot on his cell phone ran into me from behind and knocked me down."

Cameron frowned as he imagined what had happened. There were brown splotches of coffee all over her white blouse, but it was the sight of the large scrape on her left knee that really bothered him. He hated that he hadn't been there, maybe if he had, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. The best thing he could do for her now was to get her some place dry, and get a bandage from Ayo to patch up her leg. 

"Come on, let's get you back to the lab." Cameron holds out the umbrella to her and Kirsten grabs onto it and leans close to him in order for them to both stay underneath it. As she does so, their fingers overlap with each other in certain places as they hold onto the handle together. Cameron can feel that her skin is freezing against his own and she lets out an involuntary shiver as another gust of wind picks up.

Letting go of the umbrella for a moment, Cameron started to take off the jacket he was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Kirsten asked, confused by his actions.

"You're freezing. Here, take it." He offered. Kirsten was about to protest but Cameron had already slipped the coat onto her shoulders and she was immediately enveloped in its warmth, where she caught the faint scent of Cameron's cologne, which silenced her initial objection.

Grabbing back onto the handle with one hand, he used the other to wrap around her back as Kirsten leaned her head into his shoulder and the two huddled underneath the umbrella to walk back to the lab.


End file.
